Building roofing in general deals with first sealing a structure from moisture and debris and second protecting the sealing material from damage caused by moisture and debris. Typical roofs have a vent pipe to permit the escape of gas-phase materials, such as for dryers, bathroom fans, or other fixtures with the connection being achieved by extending a pipe through the roof so that it opens outside of the structure. Roof flashing is placed around the outside of the pipe where it passes through the roof to prevent rainwater, other precipitation, or debris from entering the building. However, this flashing which is typically elastomeric or caulking material tends to become brittle, crack, peel or rot away because of exposure to the sun, moisture, debris, and other elements. There have been several variations and improvements to roof flashings; however these variations and improvements tend to not protect the flashing seal from all possible elements that may cause it to decay overtime or be damaged.
What is needed is a device that reinforces and protects the joint against debris, blocks ultraviolet light thereby reducing decay, and seals the joint from moisture.